Sand
Class Abilities R O O K I E * Sandmaker -- Siphon or create up to 1 cubic foot of sand in a levitating cluster. This ability must be channeled. Sand is twice as difficult to siphon when it is wet. * Sandbox -- Your levitating element whisks around you and can be manipulated or thrown at a distance of up to 10 yards. This ability must be channeled. Sand is twice as difficult to manipulate when it is wet. * Drifter -- Your fur becomes slick with a layer of sand, making you difficult to grab. This ability must be channeled. * Lightly Dusted -- Irritate your sand to create thick clouds of dust which can cover an area or follow a target within a distance of 10 yards from you. This ability must be channeled if the cloud is being controlled. * Sandstone -- Condense your sand into a special type of coarse, thick mass akin to a rock. This ability must be channeled. E X P E R T * Quarry -- Instead of discarding your created sand, you re-absorb it. This also replenishes some of your lost corruption. * Palm -- While Drifter is active, a heavy formation of sand emerges from it which can hold and manipulate lightweight objects. This ability must be channeled. * Dooned -- Sand manipulation now works on ground surfaces, allowing you to trip or trap enemies within your Sandbox area. * Sandstorm -- Project a high-powered funnel of sand with a reach of 4 yards. This ability must be channeled. M A S T E R * Dust Cloud -- Control a mass of sand thick enough to ride on. This ability must be channeled. * Sand Sculptor -- Create animated, intricate objects made from sand. This ability must be channeled. * Sandblaster -- Blast a swift, thick ribbon of sand with a roach of 10 yards which can break skin or be used like a whip. * Beach Body -- Create a version of you made from sand which can also use any of your elemental sand abilities.This ability must be channeled. There is also a 50% chance that an ability performed by Beach Buddy will not draw corruption (Roll 100 for each attempt @ 1-50 failure.) Trait Ability: * Sand Tail -- You tail becomes a cluster of sand, creating an extra cubic foot of elemental material. All of your sand abilities increase in range by 4 yards. * Sand Wings -- Fly with sand wings. This ability also creates an extra cubic foot of sand and all of your sand abilities increase in range by 4 yards. G R A N D M A S T E R * From The Flatland -- Turn yourself or parts of yourself into your own elemental sand. This ability must be channeled. * Castaway -- When on sandy ground, your body may disappear into it, momentarily becoming sand before emerging in another location up to 10 yards away. * Comic Sands -- Speak through your elemental sand as if it were a communications device. This ability must be channeled. This ability has no distance limit, but more corruption is required the farther the object strays from you. Grand Masters of Sand: ''-- Sahara'' Addon Abilities • Rookie Addon -- Sand -- 'Polychroma Grain:' The appearance of sand created by you can be customized. Addon -- Sand -- 'Grit:' Drifter becomes thick and gritty, scraping and cutting anything it comes in contact with and also creating thin formations of armor when the sand is in contact with your body. • Expert Addon -- Sand -- 'Just Deserts:' Control Sand can now be used on up to 10 cubic feet of sand and Sandbox now has a range of up to 45 yards. Addon -- Sand -- 'Back To Basom:' Palm no longer needs Drifter to be active and can be used even when the sand is not connected to your body. • Master Addon -- Sand -- 'Lay The Land:' Palm can now lift heavy objects, however, more corruption is required the larger the object is. Addon -- Sand -- 'Sandman:' While sleeping, you become a lifeless cluster of sand. This ability is passive. • Grand Master Addon -- Sand -- 'Loamy Roamer:' From The Flatland will no longer drain corruption when you are uninjured and traveling along the ground as a pile of sand. Addon -- Sand --'' '''Ability Troubleshooting:' • ' • • • • • • ''C A N N O T S : ' || ' '''Extra Move-Sets with Paired Elements: All Applicable -- Progression Overview • Rookie • Expert • Master • Grand Master Useful Items for this Element • Thing Thing Cost: { 0 } '' ''Location: { Unavailable } F.A.Q. Q.) * Q.) * Q.) * __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__